When No One Cared
by Roof Hacker
Summary: At a very young age, a abused Harry Potter learned that no one cared about him. What do you do when no one cares? Harry decides to take his life into his own hands. Starts off a little bit before his 11ths birthday. Independent!Harry Powerful!Harry Creature!Harry No pairings as of yet
1. Chapter 1

**Title: When No One Cared**

**Author: Roof Hacker**

**Summary: At a very young age, a abused Harry Potter learned that no one cared about him. What do you do when no one cares? Harry decides to take his life into his own hands. Starts off a little bit before his 11ths birthday. Independent!Harry Powerful!Harry Creature!Harry No pairings as of yet**

**Rating: T**

Harry James Potter awoke to another typical day in the Dursley household. The Ten year old's peaceful sleep was rudely broken with sharp knocks from his aunt. He threw on an oversized raggedy jumper and got off his cot to go make breakfast.

Silently he and his Aunt worked in practiced unison to get breakfast ready for the other two household members. As his whale of a cousin stomped down the stairs, Harry sighed. Everyday was the same. He'd wake up, help is Aunt make breakfast, his cousin would come down and insult him, and then his uncle would join. The rest of the day would be made up of chores and then he would retire back to his cupboard only to repeat it the next day. School was starting in about a month and a half, and Harry was excited to get out of the house, but at the same time, he knew it wouldn't be that much better. He never had any friends, probably thanks to his bully of a cousin, there was nobody who had ever cared for him. Harry Potter was unremarkable in every single way. His teachers hardly even knew he was, he was just the small kid overshadowed by his cousin. In some ways, Harry didn't really mind. He didn't like being the center of attention, that only led to bad things.

Harry was pulled out of his thoughts by a rolled up newspaper being thrown at his head. He only just managed to dodge, thanks to his many years of practice, and got back to breakfast. He put the sausages onto a plate and brought it to his uncle.

"Bring back the paper too, and look more grateful! We didn't have to take you in, we could have just left you to die on the streets."

Harry Had heard it a thousand times,

"Yes Uncle Vernon."

He handed his Uncle the paper and went to go clean up.

"Get back here boy! I haven't given you your chores for the day."

Harry grabbed a towel to clean his hands with and then stood next to Vernon. He internally sighed as his Uncle listed out all of the chores that they expected him to complete He was never going to get them all done, and would therefore be punished. He just hoped he would get to eat today. Yesterday he had only gotten a little bit of toast and he was starving. He cleaned up the kitchen before going to his cupboard to change into clothes better suited for the outdoors. His first chore was to go weed the garden, as it had to look pristine so the neighbors didn't think anything bad was going on in the Dursley household.

He tied his falling apart shoes and stepped outside. It was blistering in the heat and Harry wished there would be some shade at some point. He knelt down and went to work.

* * *

><p>Harry stood up and wiped the sweat from his brow. The front yard was complete, but he still had the entire backyard to do. He felt like he was drowning in the heat. His clothes were too big weighing him down, and his hair was plastered against his face due to sweat. He just wanted to get out of the sun. It was nearly lunch time, but he knew he wouldn't be lucky enough to get something to eat. The doors were probably locked to keep him from trying to sneak some food or get some shade for a bit. As he moved behind the house, he spotted something in the corner of his eye. Under a little bush Harry saw a rock. Now normally Harry didn't go around looking at every rock, but this one was different. It almost seemed to glow. The shape of the rock was a simple oval, it had a few scratches and dents, completely normal at first glance. It was about the size of Harry's palm, and when he picked it up, what he thought were typical dents and scratches were really markings. They were odd looking, Harry had never seen anything like them. He quickly slipped it into his pocket when he heard the door of the house opening.<p>

"Hey there loser." Dudley called to him, smirking over his popsicle, "It's such a nice day out, don't you think?"

Harry didn't reply, and just went back to work.

"Speak when spoken to boy! I said, such a nice day out, don't you think?" His cousin said a little bit harsher, walking closer to Harry.

Harry bit back a sarcastic reply and instead responded "Yes, it's nice to have the sun out"

Dudley chuckled at the look of his scrawny cousin. He went over and kicked the back of the freaks legs. Harry fell ungracefully into the mulch, his knees scraped and bruised. He stood up and brushed himself off before turning to his cousin, his eyes unintentionally welling up.

"Aww is the poor wittle baby gonna cry?" Dudley mimed the wiping of tears "Who you going to cry to, your mummy? You can't, she's dead, and you're totally alone." Dudley cackled as he started to walk back to the house.

Harry angrily brushed the tears away and what used to be pain turned into fury as he watched his cousin leave. He was shaking with his pure anger, his fists balled, and his teeth clenched, until BOOM! Dudley was blown away by some invisible force. He landed on his stomach, crushing his popsicle and arm, about 7 feet from where he had been before. He screamed in pain and terror and he looked back to his cousin.

"Mum! Mum, look at what the freak did!" He tried to get up, his shirt was dripping with the remains of a popsicle, his wrist was bent at an unnatural angle. Tears were streaming down his face and he continued to whimper and yell, as Aunt Petunia opened the door and ran over to her Duddykinz.

"Did the freak do this to you?" She asked accusingly, Dudley nodded and she turned her attention to her nephew.

Harry's anger and now turned to fear. "I didn't mean to, I swear! Please, I didn't mean to!" He begged, he really didn't he had no idea what happened. His Aunt helped his cousin up.

"Shhhh shhh, sweetie it's okay come on, let's get you another popsicle and take you to the hospital to get your wrist looked at" She glared at Harry as the walked into the house. Harry was frozen to the spot. What had happened? He was angry and then all of the sudden Dudley was blown away! How could he have done that?

His Aunt helped Dudley into the car, who was still crying, but was less screamy about it. Before she got into the car, she walked over to Harry,

"This is it, boy, when we get back, you better not be here, or expect to get the worst punishment of your life!" She hissed before going back to the car, slamming the car door, and speeding away. Harry was still shocked. He had no where to go. He ran into the house and packed the small amount of things he could call his own before running out the door.

* * *

><p>The ten year old wandered around for a while. No one would miss him, his eyes started to well up again. He squeezed his eyes shut and refused to let the tears fall. When he opened them he was in a forest. Harry looked around, why were these strange things happening? He had just been on the street near a field, and now he was here?<p>

The trees around him were big. Bigger than any he had ever seen. It sounded like one would expect a forest to. Birds chirping, the occasional crackling of leaves or broken stick. It was hard for Harry to breathe. He was scared, Scared and alone and he had no where to go. So the boy just kept walking.

It was getting dark, and Harry was getting cold. He hitched his bag up higher onto his shoulder as he shivered. He was tired, he wanted to sleep. The sounds of the night were different, they were scarier. Harry had nearly jumped out of his skin when he first heard a howl off in the distance.

Eventually Harry just got too tired, he needed to sleep, he could figure everything out tomorrow. He climbed into a tree and found a big enough branch that it would be safe for him to sleep on. He sighed as he curled up. No one was going to help him. What do you do when no one cares? This time the boy let the tears fall. As he lay there trying to see the stars through the thick branches of the tree, he realized that if no one care, _you_ have to. Harry set his resolve. if no one was going to come save him, he'd do it himself. He didn't owe anyone anything, and he was going to take control of his life. With those thoughts, the boy fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Harry awoke to sharp stabbing pains in his back. It hurt so bad he couldn't even scream. Add this to one of the messed up things of today, he thought bitterly. His entire body was clenched, his hands rolled up into fists, his knees pressed up against his chest. The pain felt like a hundred knives trying to slice their way out of his back. He just wanted it to stop. He felt his pocket burn, but he didn't have much time to think much of it before he fell out of the tree and passed out.<p>

**A/N: ****Thank you so much for reading! Feel free to review, I can't wait to continue this fic :) I love you all**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: When No One Cared**

**Author: Roof Hacker**

**Summary: At a very young age, a abused Harry Potter learned that no one cared about him. What do you do when no one cares? Harry decides to take his life into his own hands. Starts off a little bit before his 11ths birthday. Independent!Harry Powerful!Harry Creature!Harry No pairings as of yet**

**A/N: Better note at the bottom, please enjoy :)**

Light shined on Harry's eyes but he did not open them. This wasn't where he normally woke. The events of the previous day rushed back to him and his head started to ache. He moaned as he sat up, feeling unnaturally heavy. When he opened his eyes the world around him was blurry, his glasses, they must still be in the tree he reasoned. He sighed as he brought himself to his feet. He would have fallen over had not the trunk of the tree offered its support. With a new heaviness he nearly fell over, his back was threatening to over balance him.

"What th-"

He turned to see what it was that was weighing him down. Feathers. Lots of them. They were a stunning black, with a vibrant green glow, not unlike his eyes, emanating from the base where they met his back. Harry was stunned, as far as he knew, he did not have feathers. He was a ten year old human boy! Harry was aware that ten year old human boys don't normally sprout feathers, yet here he was, alone in a forest and apparently with wings.

Harry shivered and crossed his arms over his bare torso, his shirt was torn apart in the sudden growth of his new ligaments. He tried to move the wings to encircle himself for heat, but to no avail. He shoved his hands in his trouser pockets, taking a step toward the tree he fell out of to get his stuff the he left. Unexpectedly he felt a stone in his pocket, 'ah yes,' he remembered, 'from the garden'. He took it out to inspect it and the weird markings. Surprisingly not only could he see the stone clearly as if he had his glasses on, but he could read the markings as well. "Tenebris familia primogenita" he whispered. What does that even mean? The ten year old could read pretty well, but he had never come across words like that. Before he could think of any more questions a dark flash shocked him into stepping back and tripping over the soft feathers attached to his back. In front of him stood a figure. Tall and humanoid, but kind of foggy, this figure lacked any distinguishable features. However, what Harry could see was the wings just like his, however where he had green, the figure had a deep purple. The figure spoke, not out loud, but in Harry's head.

"You called?" in a soft low timbre questioned.

"Wh-what are you?" Harry stuttered.

The figure smiled. Well it seemed like a smile, felt like one, but Harry couldn't really see it.

"What is your name young one?" The figure kneeled down to get closer to the small boy on the ground. As it did so, Harry tried to pull himself in even closer. But as the figure neared he got a better look at it; it was still foggy, and while it wasn't that he could see it, he could understand it. It had bright purple eyes, sharp teeth, and purple and black tattoos all over the grey body in constant motion. He was scared, but he wasn't alone and for some reason he felt somewhat comforted.

"Harry." He all but whispered.

"Where are your _praestes_?" The low voice danced its way to Harry, bringing a sense of calm and kinda making his ears tickle a little bit.

"My what?"

"_Praestes_, your keepers."

"My parents? They're dead." As he said this he could feel the concern radiate from the creature.

"Then… Who's been training you?"

"Training me for what?" Harry sat up, more curious than scared, what was this creature and what did it mean?

"Your magic, your talents!" The creature was getting more agitated now, and Harry shrunk back once again. The creature gave the equivalent of a sigh when it sensed the boy's fear, it was confusing, did this boy even know what he was?

"Do you… know what you are?"

"Harry Potter?"

The creature stepped back, calling out for information from the others in the family. Ah yes, the _dimidium sanguine_. This was not supposed to happen, this child should have grown up happy, as all the children in the family have. Children should be cherished, what went wrong?

The boy looked scared, his wings were trembling, his too thin body tucked in on itself. He needed help, this boy needed more than just a _paracletus subsicivus_. He needed to find a member that had a connection to the young one.

"Give me a feather."

Harry looked up, confused and back to being a little bit scared.

"Why?"

"It won't hurt." And before Harry could react, a feather was snatched from his newly formed wings.

"What's your name?" Harry asked. The creature chuckled again and replied,

"We don't really have them, or at least none that you could pronounce. But I guess you could call me, Erika."

"Okay… What are you doing?"

Erika ignored him and continued on with, well, Harry didn't know what Erika was doing. It looked weird, Erika took his feather and poured some black smoke on it, or was it a liquid? Harry couldn't really tell. Erika said some more words that Harry didn't really understand, and the feather dissipated into tiny gold flecks that started flowing through the forest lighting a trail in the dawn light.

"Follow that."

Harry looked into Erika's vibrant eyes, getting more confused by the moment.

"Where? Why?" Harry looked around, the forest was huge and he was really small. All of this didn't make sense, wings, creatures, a magic trail. He turned back to Erika and saw… Well, he didn't see anything except for more forest. Erika left, and he was alone once more. He stood up, mildly off balance because of the new weight on his back, and looked at the winding trail he had been told to follow. Harry sighed and grabbed his bag, he didn't want to be alone any longer and decided to take a chance on the golden path.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey sorry it took so freaking long for me to update. I'm not going to give you guys any excuses and I'm just going to apologize and ask for forgiveness. **

**If any of you listen to Night Vale you may have caught the reference and have some clue as to what may be going on, but don't tell anyone :P**

**As for the latin words, I am not a latin student and only have google translate to help me out, so please forgive any errors. It will all be explained in later chapters.**

**Thank you so much for reading, you guys are the best. :)**

**Please review, and if you have any ideas for the story, feel free to leave them.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: When No One Cared**

**Author: Roof Hacker**

**Summary: At a very young age, a abused Harry Potter learned that no one cared about him. What do you do when no one cares? Harry decides to take his life into his own hands. Starts off a little bit before his 11ths birthday. Independent!Harry Powerful!Harry Creature!Harry No pairings as of yet**

**A/N: So I'm going to try to update in a more regular manner, at least once a week. If I don't feel free to hassle me. Anyway, here's chapter three.**

* * *

><p>Harry had been following the path for a while now. He didn't know how long, all he knew was that he was tired and hungry. He was getting kind of hot as well, summer had just started, and even with the shade of the trees, the heat was still getting to him. He was scared, he never stopped, where was this trail going to go? He entered a clearing, it wasn't huge, but not small either. And the trail, well, the trail stopped. The ten year old froze. His heart was racing, and he wanted to throw up. There was nothing there. Nothing at all.<p>

He flopped to the ground in an undignified heap. Shoulders shaking, the young boy curled up into a small ball. He didn't have anywhere to go, anyone to run to, he was just a ten year old child lost in the woods. All the hope he had before was now gone. Harry sniffled and encircled himself with his wings. Lying there, surrounded by black feathers, he realized something. He was surrounded by feathers. Feathers that were attached to wings, that were attached to his body.

He sat up and tried to spread out his wings, maybe he could fly out of here…

"Don't you even think about it."

His green eyes snapped open. In front of him stood another figure, except this one had a face. And looked human. Well mostly. Physically he could see an old man with a dark brown hooded cloak with a gold dragon brooch. But the man felt a bit, well, different. He could almost feel the intelligence and confidence that radiated off of him, and something more ethereal. Shivers went down his spine as silver eyes looked him over.

"Ah yes, Mr. Potter, I knew I would be seeing you but not quite this soon."

Harry blinked, how did this guy know his name?

"I remember your parents, a lovely couple they were, they were so proud of you. Even as a baby everyone could tell that you were destined for greatness."

He didn't know how to react to that. No one ever had talked to him about his parents before without insulting them or himself. No one had ever told him their names, it was just 'your freak mother' or your 'drunk father'. Even with that Harry somehow knew that his parents did really love him. He didn't know how, he just knew.

"Who are you?"

The old man chuckled, the young boy was looking at him with wide eyes, his thoughts and emotions written clearly all over his face. He could tell the boy was scared of him, but his curiosity seemed to outweigh that. The man crouched down, getting close to the young boy.

"My name is Garrick."

Harry thought for a second before saying anything else.

"What are you?"

Garrick continued to stare at him with unblinking eyes, it was actually kind of creepy, and Harry wished he would say something.

Garrick sighed. He knew that Harry's parents were dead, but he assumed that someone would have talked to him about who and what he is. For Merlin's sake, Dumbledore was one himself. Granted from a different family, but it was an unspoken rule that the Subsicivus stuck together.

"See that tree over there? That's a cedar tree. My father used to say 'you will never fool the cedar carrier.'"

Harry was getting more confused by the minute.

"That's why I came here, to get some cedar wood for a new wand. But I walk into the clearing and there is a little boy all alone. Why are you?"

Harry didn't know why, but he felt the need to tell the truth and trust this man. The words just flew out of his mouth describing his Aunt and Uncle, being kicked out, getting lost in the woods, the stone, and the weird figure. He told him how he was scared and alone and he didn't know what to do. Garrick sat down, he had hoped that his thoughts about what happened to the boy were wrong, but he was proved right. The boy looked so much younger than his ten years, but his eyes showed that he grew up too soon.

Harry stared at the ground. He had finished talking two minutes ago and the man had yet to respond. He hugged his knees and tried his best not to cry. As the tears started to well up, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, let me show you something.

Harry followed Garrick for a little ways until they came to a small pond. The water was still, almost unnaturally still. It was a clear blue that glimmered in the soft sunlight, glowing almost magically.

"Look closer." Garrick stepped aside so that Harry could get a better view. He moved forward cautiously, this was a weird day and who knows how much weirder it could get. He looked into the pond and saw his reflection. Well at least it must have been him, because who else could it be? The only things he had in common with the image, was green eyes, and a small frame. But everything else was completely different. Of course there were the wings, but his hair was now white, and his skin had somehow gotten paler. He waved his hand, and so did the reflection. Shocked he took a step backwards.

"Is that me?" Harry asked looking up at Garrick.


End file.
